Take a Sick Girl Home
by ELClemons
Summary: Modern AU. Merlin, Arthur Pendragon's personal body-guard, babysits his Royal Pratness at the Pub. He takes a different Pendragon home than usual. T for the F-bomb.


**AN: Somehow this turned into a medical drama. Didn't see that coming.** **I don't own Merlin. :'(**

Take a Sick Girl Home

One-shot Mergana Modern AU

Merlin took another slow sip of his club soda. After Gwaine's eighth attempt to buy him an ale, he finally bought himself a drink. Non-alcoholic of course; he was their ride tonight. Arthur had since wandered off with Gwen, and Lancelot was sulking in a corner. Leon was also sober and on watch dog duty tonight as well. Thank goodness, Merlin wasn't sure he'd be able to handle Gwaine and Lancelot on his own, or pry Arthur away from Gwen anytime soon. Arthur was in safe hands with her.

"Are you going to dance at all tonight?" Gwen asked him as she grabbed a seat next to her long-time friend. Her hair was a wild mess from all of her twirling across the dance floor; it had long ago escaped the strict confines of her bun.

"And miss another story about one of Gwaine's many conquests…never. Where's Arthur?" Merlin cracked a grin.

Gwen smiled, "Mosh pit, not my thing. Honestly Merlin, no one would blame you for taking one night off of babysitting Arthur and his mates."

"And yet, it's my job," quipped Merlin, thinking back to the day he'd been offered the job as Arthur's bodyguard. Lord Uther Pendragon, in no uncertain terms, made it very clear what would happen if Merlin failed in his duties. "If the clot-pole makes a royal ass out of himself without me there to clean it up, I'd be out of a job like that." He snapped his fingers for emphasis. "You know how much I need the money Gwen."

Her smiled turned sympathetic, "How _is_ your Mum actually?"

Merlin frowned. "You're far too perceptive…"

"Comes with knowing you most of my life." Merlin had to give her that one. He turned back to his soda, wearily eyeing Gwaine who was ordering another round of drinks, before turning back to Gwen. Their dads worked together for years before they'd both passed in a terrorist attack on Camelot three years ago. Balinor Emrys was the head of security for Camelot Institute, a museum and historical society as old as the English monarchy. Thomas Leodegrance, Gwen's father, did mostly restoration work on ancient weaponry that Camelot acquired.

"Mum is…doing the best she can, though one of her bosses has been harassing her and a few other employees a fair bit recently." Merlin's teeth clenched at the thought. Kanen was a complete bastard and every one knew it. It drove Merlin to his wits end that none of his Mum's friends stood up to him.

"Why hasn't she reported it?" asked Gwen, her brow knitted together in concern.

"Oh, she has," said Merlin, "nothing has been done about it though."

Gwen patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sorry Merlin. I'm sure—"

"Gwen!" Mithian, Gwen's roommate came rushing up to her. "It's Morgana. She's throwing up in the ladies' toilet."

"Again?"

Mithian nodded, she was jumpy. "She's shaking like a leaf, and her eyes are all glassy. I can hardly get her to move, let alone get her to leave! It's bad Gwen. I've never seen her like this," rambled Mithian.

"Oh no! I'll get Arthur." Gwen leaped up and went off in search of her boyfriend. Merlin knew he was caught up in the crowd somewhere. His royal prat-ness was likely to be well-plastered at this point in the evening.

Merlin sighed. He'd only met Morgana once before. He knew that she was Arthur's half-sister, but tended to avoid being home, as her relationship with Uther had been on tenterhooks for a few months. Arthur said they'd always butted heads growing up. According to Arthur, Morgana often got away with far more than he had when they were younger. In Uther's eyes, she could do no wrong. And he 'wasn't bitter at all about that.'

Merlin rolled his eyes, but figured he ought to do something. If it was his job to watch-dog His Royal Pratness, it was equally his job to make sure Morgana didn't do anything stupid.

"Mithian?" Merlin asked, the dark-haired girl looked at him anxiously. "Did you say she was vomiting _and_ shaking?"

Mithian nodded, "She said her vision was fuzzy too." Merlin's eyes widened, he jumped out of his seat, moving towards the ladies' bathroom. He tossed his cell phone to Mithian. "Call an ambulance now!" Merlin rushed off, radioing Leon as he went. "_Time to get His Pratness and the Knights out of here. Over. We have a situation with the Princess. Over_."

"_Copy that. I'm on it,_" replied Leon over the radio.

"_Keep the press away, I've called the ambulance_. _Over._"

"_Status?_"

"_Checking now, may want Elyan to inform the owner._" Merlin pushed open the door to the women's restroom. "Everyone, clear out! Security!" His announcement appeared to be unnecessary as no one moved. Mithian was following behind him, hovering over his shoulder as she began to answer questions on the phone. Merlin glanced along the base of the stalls, searching.

"Morgana?" he called, "It's Merlin, Arthur's security detail. Are you okay? Can I come in?"

No response.

"Oh God." Mithian sniffled. "I shouldn't have left her alone. That was so stupid. I shouldn't—"

"Shush. Now's not the time to panic. Keep your head together Mithian. You came to me for help, don't blame yourself." Merlin opened the stall door. Morgana was sprawled on the floor almost completely out cold. He crouched down and immediately took her pulse. It was racing faster than it should have been. He looked over her face. Her obsidian hair was loose and half out of its bun. Her eyes were closed but darting back and forth beneath her eyelids.

"She's having a seizure," Merlin declared. Mithian started to sniff again. "Mithian, did she keep her drink with her all night?"

"Yes! Of course. She knows better! I swear she had it with her the whole time… actually…"

"Actually, what?" Merlin asked sternly.

"Well, we did get up to dance for bit. But I thought she'd finished it."

"How long till the ambulance comes?"

"_Merlin._" His radio buzzed before Mithian could answer. It was Leon again.

"_Go ahead._"

"_Knights are out._"

"_And His Pratness?_"

"_Out as well. I've ordered a car."_

"_Brilliant, put Elyan on_."

"_Merlin_?"

"_Yes, Elyan. I need you to find out who's tab Morgana was on, what she ordered, and if the barman saw anyone slip something in her drink_."

"_I'm on it. Over." _

Siren's began blaring in the background. Merlin popped his head out of the door and waved the EMTs in. Mithian stood aside, watching anxiously. Gwen joined them a few moment's later. One of the EMTs tried to keep her away and looked up

"She's good." Merlin confirmed, letting her through.

"Mithian," began Gwen gently, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Why don't you go back to our flat and get some sleep. I'll go with Merlin to the hospital. Alright?" Mithian nodded miserably. "See you in the morning. I'll call okay?"

"Mr. Emrys?" asked the short Brunette, drawing Merlin's attention away from Gwen. He snapped to attention, answering the questions she asked while the other EMTs lowered a gurney to the ground.

"I think it's GHB." Supplied Merlin, "I knew there was a higher chance of accidental overdose with that particular drug. It's why I called, didn't want to take any chances."

The Brunette nodded, taking down a few notes. "And how did you know it was GHB?"

"My Uncle is a physician, I help him out on the weekends at the office. I guessed it was date rape drug, but once I saw she was having a seizure…well, that narrowed down the list rather quickly."

"Do you know if she has a history with Epilepsy?"

Merlin shook his head, "I don't—"

"-She does," interrupted Gwen. Merlin was surprised Gwen knew that, it must have shown in his face because she continued. "I've been her PA for the last four years. She doesn't have them often, but the last few times it's happened I've been with her."

"Thank you," replied the Brunette, "We're ready to go now. You are welcome to follow us to the hospital."

"Ma'am," Merlin said, "I'm part of her family's security detail."

"Security detail?"

"Yes, the Lady Morgana Pendragon, I'm to remain close at all times. Perhaps I could come in the ambulance?" he asked, hoping he wouldn't have to flash his badge. Merlin hated doing that.

"Well," the Brunette looked weary, "Only one of you."

"It's alright Merlin," said Gwen. "I'll meet you at the hospital. Where are you taking her?" Gracious Gwen. Merlin couldn't have been more thankful.

"St. Bart's is closest, we'll likely keep her over night for observation," replied the EMT as the three of them exited the building.

Merlin was exhausted. He was going on thirty hours with no sleep. He'd pulled Arthur out of more scrapes than he could count, but this incident with his sister was taking the cake.

He'd been fielding calls for the last three hours. Mithian, crying hysterically about how this was all her fault and she should have been paying better attention. Arthur, half-asleep and still half drunk, demanding to know where he was and what happened. Uther, wanted updates every hour, he was out of the country for the weekend, but was flying back early. Uther's PA, same questions. His Uncle Gaius wondering why Merlin hadn't come home that night. Gwen checking into see if Merlin needed anything. Leon and Elyan, complaining about how difficult Arthur was when he was hungover…the list went on and on. He gave them all the same response.

Merlin was bloody well ready to open fire on his mobile phone, and anyone else who tried to talk to him. He sighed tiredly, raking his hand through his disheveled hair. Bloody royalty…the whole lot of them were more high-maintenance than an infant or an untrained puppy. He should ask for a raise. Percy was supposed to have taken over for him hours ago.

He dropped into a chair next to Morgana's hospital bed, his feet crossed at the ankles. If only he had one of his books with him, the waiting may have been more tolerable. The nursing staff had managed to get her hooked up to an IV. The quicker she hydrated the sooner toxins would begin to leave her system.

A nurse came in and checked Morgana's chart, made a few adjustments to the IV bag and smiled at Merlin knowingly. What she thought she knew, Merlin had no idea.

"There now Mr. Emrys," she said sweetly, "She's out of the woods now. When Ms Pendragon wakes we'll check her over and see about discharging her."

Merlin visibly relaxed. He could go home and sleep now. "Good to know. Thank you er—" he eyed her nametag. "Thanks Freya." He nodded. Nurse Freya chuckled.

"You're awfully loyal, Mr. Emrys, for a security guard."

"So, everyone says. Perhaps you ought to give me a PET scan, make sure my neurons are firing properly…honestly this family is going to put me over the edge." God, he was spending too much time with Gaius…making medical jokes.

Freya laughed brightly, "I'm no neurologist, Mr. Emrys, but I'd wager they'd have an easier time doing an EEG in your state of sleeplessness."

"Fair point." Merlin conceded with a grin. Morgana stirred beside them. Merlin stood, "I'll leave you to it. I'll be just outside the door. Thanks again Freya."

He waited quietly outside the door, arms crossed over his chest, leaning into the window. Merlin, as a rule, tried not to eavesdrop on others without good reason. However, as this day and a half was growing madly out of control, he figured he could afford a little bit of eavesdropping, especially because of the far-too familiar tone Freya took with Morgana.

"Honestly Morgana. I don't want to see in here again until your next appointment," said Freya good-naturedly. Merlin frowned. Was this a regular occurrence?

"I can't help that my body is rebelling against me, can I?" muttered Morgana sounding mildly irritated.

"Dr. Talesian said you weren't even supposed to be drinking with the medication you are on. What possessed you?" Freya scolded.

"I don't expect you to understand," snapped Morgana.

"I understand perfectly that you feel out of control…and rebelling against your father makes that go away for a little bit?"

Now it made sense. Merlin rolled his eyes. Typical Pendragon, Arthur was the same way…his rebellion just didn't generally involve life-threatening midnight trips to the hospital. At least, Merlin sure hoped not. He groaned at the thought of two jeopardy-friendly Pendragons. Heaven forbid this job get any easier.

"Well, you are free to go, despite how much I'd love to keep you here just to torture you with a few blood tests…that'll keep you away for a bit, won't it?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Morgana hissed.

Freya paused, probably so her threat would sink in a bit. "Well, not today anyway." Merlin smirked. 'Though she be but little she is fierce.' He no longer wondered how such a minute nurse got her patients to do as she asked. "Just look after yourself, please."

No response.

"I mean it Morgana."

"Yes. Fine." She snapped. "May I go now?"

"Mr. Emrys?" Freya called him back in. "You'll be escorting Ms. Pendragon home I presume?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He said cheekily.

"I'm not a child," Morgana groaned, "I can get myself home just fine on my own thanks."

"Your father would disagree."

"Fuck him," snapped Morgana. Merlin fought back the urge to laugh. Spitfire.

"Pleasant as a spring daisy you are," he said dryly. She scowled at him. "After you milady." He said, winking at her. She scoffed, reacting as he expected, and exited ahead of him without another word.

"Good luck with her Mr. Emrys…she's a handful and a half," called Freya after him.

"Nothing I'm not used to. Good day, Freya." He waved at her and followed Morgana out the door.


End file.
